


Слабость

by maurice_l



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l
Summary: N.B. А тексты по "Наруто" - и вовсе 2006-го:)





	

\- На самом деле, ночь – это пора наивысшей смелости, в то время как утром оковы страхов крепче и тяжелее, чем когда-либо. Конечно, если мы говорим о настоящих страхах.  
Последнее слово рассыпалось смешком. Орочимару никогда не смеялся ничему, кроме своих мыслей, и никогда не озвучивал их до конца. Цунаде отвела глаза, все еще чувствуя на себе его взгляд. Рядом с ней язвительно хмыкнул, собираясь спорить, Джирайя.  
Ливень бил в крышу хижины, и кабинная лихорадка уже начала пожирать их.  
Цую, сезон дождей в Стране Огня длился от двух недель до одного месяца, и вечернее небо было серым, как отсыревший пепел, а воздух теплым и липким. Ни в одно другое время года не лилось столько бесполезной крови, и в эти дни деревня Скрытого Листа была закрыта для послов. Это было время храмовых праздников, время, когда отряды почти не получали миссий, а улицы были пусты, как в глухой ночной час. В воздухе слышались пение монахов и запах воскуриваемых ими благовоний. Муск и красный сандал, они рождали странное почти ностальгическое чувство, горькое и тянущее.  
Те два пыльных жарких месяца, что были перед этим, спасало только солнце. Раскаленное и упрямое, оно все же несло с собой надежду. А потом солнце скрыли тучи, и надежда исчезла. Цунаде поняла это, едва заслышав стук первых капель в рассветной темноте; и когда второй день цую ушел густеющей палитрой серого, вместе с ним ушла и она. В спешке оставляя за собой открытую дверь и уже зная, что эта попытка смешна. И все же в какой-то момент, у самых ворот, Цунаде показалось, что голос интуиции, ставший теперь дурным знамением, на этот раз ошибся. А потом она увидела размытый дождем силуэт Сарутоби у стены, и когда тяжелые створки начали расходиться под ее рукой, он остановил их, а те покорились воле Третьего Хокаге. И на секунду ярость и бессилие затопили ее, рождая желание смести с пути и ворота, и того единственного человека, который мог остановить ее. Но она не сделала ни того, ни другого, и он говорил, тихо и как будто с затаенной печалью, и голос его был хриплым от табака.  
\- Сейчас тяжелые времена, Цунаде. Ты это знаешь, и все равно покидаешь нас. Я ждал этого и мне жаль, что я не ошибся.  
Он говорил, и вода потоком лилась с его красно-белой шляпы, а Цунаде слушала и следила за тем, как ее кольцами охватывает скользкий суеверный страх. Потому что Дан был не единственной причиной, из-за которой она покидала деревню, и интуиция не ошиблась.  
\- Вы трое нужны Конохе. Прошу тебя.  
Интуиция не ошиблась, а Цунаде не могла отказать просьбе своего учителя, не знавшего, что ее истощенный горем разум дал уродливую трещину, патологическое отклонение, которое она не могла излечить. И хотелось крушить все вокруг, но виноватых не было.  
Виноватых не было, и ее нервы, казалось, зажили собственной жизнью. А часы тянулись в тесном пространстве хижины, и деревья монотонно шумели под ветром, и никто не знал, сколько еще ждать, пока настанет время захлопнуть ловушку. Как никто не знал, на что способны те, что придут сюда для встречи с союзниками, тела которых пожрала сырая лесная земля.  
Но Цунаде не думала о том, как сильны должны были быть эти люди, чтобы Сарутоби созвал их, тех, кого прозвали Тремя Отшельниками. Змеиные глаза Орочимару смотрели прямо на нее, а взгляд Джирайи как будто стал немного слишком пристальным.  
\- По-настоящему человек боится только быть слабым. Оказаться вне желаемых рамок – вот что значит быть слабым. Вопрос лишь в том, что ты допускаешь, и чего не допускаешь.  
\- Что за ерунду ты сегодня несешь, Орочимару? Рамки, слабости, кому все это нужно? То ли дело какая-нибудь аппетитная детка. Вот уж где не до теорий.  
Джирайя хохотнул, но Цунаде видела, как до этого он закусил чубук трубки, и слышала еле заметное напряжение в голосе. Напряжение и тревогу. Он хуже их всех переносил ожидание, но сейчас дело было не только в этом.  
\- Он прав. Хватит!  
Слова прозвучали слишком громко, и Цунаде сжала кулаки. А Орочимару лишь усмехнулся в ответ, и насмешливо встретил ее гневный взгляд. Бледный, как от свинцовых белил, скривил широкий тонкогубый рот.  
Поговаривали, что дети в деревне стали бояться его. А ведь еще несколько лет назад этого не было. Скользкие черные волосы, и вертикальные зрачки на фоне желтой радужки, и эта неестественная бледность, - в детстве они придавали Орочимару какую-то нездешнюю красоту. Но время шло, и детство шло, и в какой-то момент очарование пропало, оставляя после себя только худобу и дурной вкус в одежде. Казалось, наука гардероба оставалась тем единственным знанием, в котором гениальный любимец Сарутоби был абсолютно безнадежен. Но даже узкие плечи, и безразмерное кимоно, и серый с фиолетовым не могли никого заставить смеяться над ним. Чудеса, которые он творил во всех без разбора видах дзюцу, не оставляли места смеху.  
Иногда кто-нибудь из других команд спрашивал их с Джирайей, вечно спорящих по поводу и без повода, шумных, живых, как это, учиться с гением. Они пожимали плечами и отшучивались. А если кто-то начинал давить, говорили что-то вроде что тот ничего парень, нормальный, только странный.  
Они почти не разговаривали с ним. Выполняли вместе огромное количество заданий, тренировались, строили планы и стратегии, но разговаривать – никогда. И когда вечером они возвращались с тренировки, и Цунаде гналась за улепетывавшим от нее Джирайей, он просто шел следом и молчал.  
Только раз, через несколько месяцев после смерти Наваки, в один из тех теплых летних вечеров, когда закат, кажется, длится вечно, они на опушке леса ждали Джирайю, и Орочимару заговорил с ней. Сказал, что у нее очень красивое ожерелье, что оно очень ей идет, и что не стоило тогда отдавать его брату. Она сорвала подвеску и разрыдалась, а потом пришел довольный чем-то Джирайя, и долго орал, как можно быть таким идиотом. А Цунаде сидела под деревом, обхватив колени, и не слышала их.  
Через какое-то время Сарутоби сказал, что их работа в команде завершена, и теперь каждый будет вести свой отряд.  
А потом она встретила Дана, чтобы так скоро его потерять.  
Она никого не подпускала к себе. Что могли ей дать их глупые утешения? И все слишком хорошо знали ее характер, чтобы очень скоро прекратить попытки. И только учителя она не смогла заставить уйти, когда он, наконец, пришел, и они долго сидели в молчании. А потом он, пропахший крепким табаком, подошел к ней, взял за руку и произнес только одну фразу: «Это война, Цунаде. Нужно быть сильной». Она встала и ушла, а он скорбно качал головой, глядя ей вслед.  
Долгое время она не выходила из дома. Сарутоби больше не давал ей миссий, и никто не приходил к ней, кроме Джирайи. Но он, готовый на все, лишь бы она стала прежней, не знал слов, чтобы утешить Цунаде, и приносил с собой только тяжесть мучившего его молчания.  
Молчание. Оно, казалось, стало неотъемлемой частью ее жизни, как восход, или смена времен года, или вечные холодные звезды где-то там, наверху. Наконец, она стала выходить, помогая лечить бесчисленных раненых. Ей по прежнему не давали миссий, а она не просила, просто каждый день приходила в госпиталь и лечила тех, кто в этом нуждался, но в глубине души уже отказалась от медицины.  
В пустых коридорах госпиталя она иногда встречала Орочимару. Он, не говоря ни слова, смотрел на ее ожерелье, и улыбался. Улыбался холодно, с непонятной издевкой. А Цунаде, как-то в очередной раз встретив Орочимару, в форменном командирском жилете подпиравшего белые стерильные стены, поняла, что хочет его.  
Это было наваждение, но из разряда тех, что завораживают. И никакое возмущение, гордое, яростное, поднимавшееся в ней иногда, не могло разрушить его. Сила меняет человека, и за те годы, что Цунаде почти не видела его, сила Орочимару достигла зрелости. Сила была в каждом его движении, и в прищуре обведенных фиолетовым глаз, но сила эта была темной. То, что видел раньше лишь Сарутоби, наконец, обрело форму. И раскрытые крылья новорожденной бабочки несли на себе узор из чьих-то черепов.  
Но, даже зная, что тот, кто получил имя змеиного саннина теперь принадлежит деревне еще меньше, чем она сама, Цунаде все равно не могла потушить этот бесплодный огонь. Знала, что ни за что и никогда не поддастся ему, и все равно не могла.  
Она хотела бежать от всего этого, но судьба рассудила по-другому. И теперь за дверью хижины чьими-то чужими жизнями шумел промокший лес, а воздух был густым от невысказанных догадок.  
Орочимару перестал улыбаться и вздернул бровь.  
\- Хватит? Зачем, тема хороша. Иногда очень важно понять, чего именно ты боишься, Цунаде.  
Она слышала, как скрипнули по дереву трубки зубы Джирайи, и боролась с невыносимой необходимостью отвести взгляд. А потом вдруг поняла, что не может. Желтые на лиловом, глаза Орочимару стали водоворотами, и кружилась голова. И кололо пальцы, и плавилось что-то в груди, стекая теплом вниз. Но когда воля уже почти оставила Цунаде, пришли те, кого они ждали, и ловушка захлопнулась, но не для нее.  
Их было четверо, неизвестных шиноби, снявших свои повязки. Но по тому, как огромной волной смыло хижину и окружавшие ее деревья, стало ясно, что один из них из Страны Воды, так же как по начиненным ядовитыми иглами марионеткам стало ясно, что другой из деревни Скрытого Песка. А еще никто из них не помедлил и секунды, а, значит, они тоже ждали этого.  
У песочника были красные волосы и детское лицо, и, хотя Цунаде сначала метила в него, тот выбрал себе противником Орочимару. Ей же достались двое других, со странной парной техникой из электричества и стальных сеток, которые она рвала, даже когда те настигали ее. Но потом они создали странную многослойную клетку, пронзив отверстия в решетках копьями, и Цунаде чудом успела разбить ее. Это было все. Парализовав одного из них, не составило никакого труда разобраться со вторым. Он бежал, как гонимый собаками заяц, и, в конце концов, разлом в земле поглотил его. А потом разлом сомкнулся, и остался звучать только крик. Она вернулась назад, чтобы добить первого, но вместо него ее встретил стальной кокон и разряд электричества. Враг освободился, и все же был слишком самонадеян. Цунаде настигла его, расколов череп на осколки. Но, даже залечив обгоревшую кожу, она была слишком слаба.  
А дождь все лил и лил, и почва была уже не в силах принять такое количество воды. Но ветер стих, и излохмаченный битвой лес молчал. В этой неожиданной тишине не было слышно ничего, и Цунаде, бредущая по колено в воде через это побоище, могла только гадать, чем завершились остальные два поединка. Слишком далеко их всех разнесло, и наступившая темнота скрывала все следы. Но полученный напоследок удар электричеством спутал ее мысли, и только перед глазами стояло лицо красноволосого песочника. Было в нем что-то, чего не было в пустых лицах ее противников. И тревожило обилие воды вокруг, бывшее так на руку доставшемуся Джирайе шиноби. Тело все еще неверно слушалось ее, но она была медиком и должна была идти вперед.  
И все же не готова оказалась к виду смятого безжизненного тела Орочимару среди изломанных марионеток и изодранных в щепу стволов деревьев. Бледного и как будто лишенного костей. Слишком поздно она поняла, что это лишь остаточный эффект его дзюцу, кожа, сброшенная змеем, чтобы уберечь его от опасности. А когда поняла, увидела и его самого, идущего к ней. Мутная вода плескалась под его шагами, и мокрая листва чешуей блестела в ней.  
\- Где твой противник? Ты убил его?  
Орочимару покачал головой. Повязка с эмблемой Конохи потерялась где-то, и длинные скользкие волосы покрывали его лицо, как водоросли покрывают лицо утопленника.  
\- Нет. Он ушел. Еще совсем ребенок, но как хорош…  
В его голосе прозвучала тень чего-то, похожего на ревность. Ревность чужого таланта к его обладателю. Цунаде кивнула и развернулась.  
\- Идем. Нужно найти Джирайю.  
Она сделала шаг вперед, и тут холодные пальцы сомкнулись на ее запястье. Не просто холодные, ледяные, и неестественно бледные, они были липкими от крови, которую он использовал для техники призыва.  
Кровь. Воздух, казалось, наполнился ее тяжелым резким запахом, и к горлу подступила тошнота. Шершавый красный цвет, сгустками застывающий на коже, заполняющий поры. Цунаде отшатнулась, как тумане, спотыкаясь и падая вниз, к спасительной воде. Но Орочимару держал крепко, и она рванулась, со всей своей чудовищной силой, помноженной на силу ее страха, пытаясь освободиться. А в итоге лишь тяня его за собой.  
Ненадолго падение оглушило, с головой захлестнув грязной водой. Но та сделала свое дело, смывая и растворяя липкую густую жидкость, вселявшую в Цунаде обессиливающую дрожь; кровь. И, когда она, отплевываясь, вынырнула, остались только слабость пережитого шока, нескончаемый ливень и тяжесть чужого тела, придавившего ее к земле. Орочимару сжимал ее руки своими, не давая пошевелиться, сжимал сильно, как если бы в битве.  
\- Почему? Почему ты сопротивляешься?  
В желтых змеиных глазах стояли злость и недоумение. И что-то еще, темное, глубокое, густое. Цунаде дернулась, пытаясь во что бы то ни стало освободиться, но он держал крепко, едва не ломая запястья. А потом склонился ниже и впился в ее рот.  
Губы у него тоже были холодные, как и язык, длинный, скользкий, чуть шершавый, которого было как будто слишком много. Но когда Орочимару сначала ослабил свою хватку, а потом и вовсе отпустил, и его ледяные руки принялись тщательно исследовать ее тело, Цунаде уже не сопротивлялась. Даже почувствовав своим телом твердость его тела, она была не в силах погасить тлеющих в груди извращенный восторг. Отступать было некуда, отступать было уже слишком поздно, и ловушка, наконец, захлопнулась и для нее, отсекая все варианты.  
А вода плескалась вокруг, и вода лилась с небес, скрывая очертания. Но, открыв в какой-то момент глаза, Цунаде увидела Джирайю, в немом изумлении смотрящего на них, и серая пелена дождя не скрыла от нее печаль смешавшуюся с болью на его лице. Они, и еще как будто разочарование, еле заметное и тусклое, резанули ее глубоко и остро отрезвляющим стыдом. Морок рассеялся, оставляя пустоту и отвращение.  
… И сметающую все на своем пути ярость, призванную вытеснить их. Удар, отбросивший Орочимару, был силен, но гораздо сильнее был тот удар, который пришелся по его самолюбию. Но, выбирая между своим самолюбием и его, она не сомневалась ни секунды.  
А потом, промокшая до нитки, поднялась и посмотрела в его глаза, чтобы увидеть в них ту слабость, о которой он говорил недавно, не понимая, что любая истина вскормлена кровью изрекающего ее. Слабость всепожирающей амбиции, которая не могла быть удовлетворена.


End file.
